Before I'm Dead
by xxsurgical-suicidexx
Summary: The Taco Hell incident from the view point of the sweetest little stalker in the world. Very mild slash involved here. Songfic to 'Before I'm Dead'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy or Johnny or the song 'Before I'm Dead'.  
  
Author's Note: I'm in Jimmy mode right now. Flame if you want if you're a pisshole and don't like him. I don't particularly like him myself, surface- wise but damn he was only in the book a short time-not long enough to form an actual opinion on him. Oh yeah I know the lyrics are slight vampirish, taken from the movie 'Queen of the Damned'. Deal with it or I'll summon local monkeys to brutalize you.  
  
Before I'm Dead  
  
Moon hangs around A blade over my head Reminds me what to do before I'm dead  
  
Nine PM already? Jesus when you've been standing behind a counter all day looking at ugly people buying worthless CDs time sure flies, a typical 'gothic' youth thought sardonically gazing at the clock. There hadn't actually been anyone in the place for a very long time, so Jimmy hadn't found any harm in lighting a cigarette and sitting stupidly on the counter for a while. But as soon as the clock struck this blessed hour, he hopped up and grabbed his coat; locking the place up. Let that other guy asleep in the stock room do everything else, he figured. He stood for a moment on the sidewalk, still smoking and just watching with intent what was going on at Taco Hell. Blood splattered the walls, there were screams-hell even from here Jimmy could detect lovely pleas of mercy. If only that were me, he sighed wistfully.  
Long he had nourished a strong hate for mankind, tempering and streamlining the revenge he might take against it but never actually following through. But -this- was something new; something oh so refreshing. Suddenly he would do anything to meet this person, whoever he was exacting such justice into flesh.  
  
Night consumes light And all I dread Reminds me what to do before I'm dead  
  
Fear: heh that was a laugh. He feared basically nothing mortal; life- threatening. His entire life had been a joke on him from the gods. Jimmy did however fear embarrassment, being beaten up, things like that. Primordial things from childhood irked him. So it was little wonder that Jimmy walked quickly across the street, the only other living thing within many yards except for the killer whom he had yet to see. Oh my god there he is, Jimmy thought in wonder slipping into an alley where there was a grimy little window he could still peer through  
  
The sun reclinesEats my mind Reminds me what to leave behind Light eats night And all I never said Reminds me what to do before I'm.  
  
The sight was too good to be true and so very comical. There he stood, this maniac in all his knife-wielding glory covering from black-blue hair to Satanic looking cloven boots in gore. Gracefully he shook free of someone's intestine that had snaked it's way around his ankle. Then he plunked down on the ground with his taco, surveying his array of monstrosity.  
  
To see you To touch you To see you To touch you  
  
Jimmy couldn't help but smile at this, despite the mess of carnage around this masked savior. With blood all over the back of his shirt-the cloth itself torn and from the angle Jimmy spied on him at, the murderous youth looked like an angel rejected by God with his wings severed. He was like Jimmy, only not. Because instead of sulking, being depressed and wanting to die because of society, this person was cleansing it-keeping it on edge of the next attack it might receive. He made these people physically look like he must have felt for his entire life -how Jimmy had felt his entire life-. To Jimmy's ravaged mind they were nearly identical except for the killing thing. Well I can change this, Jimmy thought with a confidence he had never experience before. Something primal...something was dredged up and away from the shame it had caused him in the past. He -wanted- this angel of death, he wanted to wake up with him in a pool of sinner's blood.  
  
Epochs fly, reminds me What I hide, reminds me The desert skies Cracks the spies Reminds me what I never tried The ocean wide salted red Reminds me what to do before I'm.  
  
It felt like ages he had stood there looking at him. Ages stopped short when a cop burst into the establishment gun pulled and interrupting the twisted little fantasy Jimmy had concocted.  
"OK you cowardly piece of shit stand up, hands over your head," the policeman said. Too obviously he had been waiting for this moment. Coward? Jimmy thought in outrage. You think this is cowardly? He's still -here- isn't he, ready for you asshole! "Okie dokie," was the killer's reply as he stood, dropping the taco with a wet splash. A leering maniacal grin rested on his thin defined features. Jimmy smiled at his confidence. He couldn't be caught-anyone darling enough to say 'okie dokie' after doing something like that couldn't be arrested. It just wasn't done. Or wasn't it? Would he? Oh shit, maybe I should do something, Jimmy thought, but the idea struck too late. This particular killer could obviously take care of himself.  
  
To see you To touch you To feel you To tell you  
  
The policeman had captured the youth's wrists and was fixing the handcuff him. The cop was making a big show of this, making an example of this unruly delinquent in front of his few peers and didn't notice the spork being pulled from the back of his jeans. In a fluid movement it was jammed, accompanied by a knife pulled from a belt sheath into the cop's guts. Jimmy swore he could feel the maniac grin while he did this, taking his time to twist the handle and pull it out. The cop buckled under the pain and with obvious skill his 'charge' twisted the knife so it caught a part of the large intestine ripping it out in a string; holding it. The organ was wrapped around the cop's throat and then he was gagged with it.  
Laughing openly the psycho took the gun out of the cop's holster and indicated it towards the other four men. "Anyone come any closer and I blow your nuts off," he informed them. Another knife was taken unnoticed by the four other men, from somewhere on his leg. He used it to chop away the cop's spine. Just before he ran out of the door, the killer man sent the same knife flying into the throat of the nearest fuzz. Cackling he sprinted from the restaurant, going down the same alley Jimmy had chosen to haunt.  
  
The sun reclines - remind me The desert skies - remind me The ocean wide salted red Reminds me what to do before I'm.  
  
Jimmy was actually shoved out of the way by the madman, he was lost soon to the shadows. Quickly he decided to do the same, following the killer. He -had- to talk to him. He didn't care if it would make him the next on the list to die, but he could be friends with this person. He could love this person. It would be worth it just to spend a few minutes in the presence of this guy before he was dead.  
  
See you Touch you Feel you Tell you  
  
With that thought, he followed the path of the killer in many more ways than just following the guy home. Jimmy knew he wouldn't have the confidence just yet-he had to know more about him. Even though he was developing something of a crush on him, old habits died hard and before he approached anyone he still had to have the upper hand some what. 


End file.
